


Sharing Isn't Caring

by kristinnlizz



Category: The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinnlizz/pseuds/kristinnlizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is angry with Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Isn't Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertallman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertallman/gifts).



Bert followed Quinn out the back door of the venue and onto their tour bus, the other man trying so hard to get away from him that Bert didn’t even catch up when Quinn had to stop to unlock the bus door. When the sweaty front-man finally made his way onto the bus, Quinn was leaning against the counter of the tiny kitchenette, smoking a cigarette and staring a hole into the wall. Quinn slid his gaze to the floor and shook his head for a few moments before looking up at Bert with a hardened expression. “What the fuck was that?” Quinn asked in an exasperated tone, his volume on the very edge of a yell, but not quite there yet.

Bert bit at the inside of his lip, trying to think of something he could say in order to explain himself, but he was coming up blank. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but he already knew why Quinn was so angry with him. Weeks ago, when the band had been planning its tour, Bert had thought that it would be an entertaining addition to the set to make-out with Quinn on stage. Bert had always liked kissing his friends on stage, and it not only gave him quite the rush to know that so many people were watching, but it also gave the crowd a cheap thrill, and at the end of the day, Bert was nothing but an entertainer. Quinn had agreed to it at first, but a few days ago, he had told Bert that he didn’t want to do it for the rest of the tour. Bert had tried to tug more of an explanation out of him, but nevertheless, Quinn only offered an “I don’t really want to talk about it,” and hid away in his bunk. Otherwise, Quinn wasn’t acting weird or anything, but every time Bert brought up their staged kiss, Quinn would change the subject or avoid it somehow.

The whole thing just didn’t sit well with Bert. The two of them had been best friends since they were teenagers and told each other everything, but Quinn was clearly keeping something from him and, to be frank, it pissed him off a little. It wasn’t even that Bert really wanted to know that badly; it was simply the principle of the matter—Quinn usually told him everything but wouldn’t tell him this. Bert had given Quinn a few days of space in the hopes that perhaps the truth would come out eventually, doing three shows without the kiss, but Bert could tell that the fans had known it was coming and that they were disappointed by its absence. Furthermore, he was becoming more and more irritated that Quinn didn’t want to talk to him about it, so Bert had decided to irritate him back. That night at the show, his usual queue came to talk about how much he loved Quinn and he initiated the kiss, prefacing it with “How about a kiss right on the lips?” and feeling a surge of adrenaline and rebellion when the crowd screamed in approval. Out of the edge of his vision, he saw Quinn roll his eyes, and the other man did kiss him so as not to disappoint the crowd, but he pulled away from Bert earlier than usual and didn’t come near him for the rest of the show, stalking angrily back to the tour bus as soon as they walked off stage, sweat and all. Bert had known that Quinn was going to be mad, but he hoped that if he induced a fight between them, Quinn would finally tell him why he didn’t want to do the kiss anymore.

Bert sighed and walked toward the other man, pulling himself up onto the countertop beside him and folding his hands in his lap, examining his fingernails. “I just felt like the set wasn’t the same without it,” he finally replied with a shrug.

Quinn raised his eyebrows and took another drag of his cigarette. “You felt like the set wasn’t the same without it,” he repeated slowly, shaking his head a bit, “Except when I told you I didn’t want to do it anymore, I meant it, Bert. I wasn’t just saying that for shits and giggles.”

“Why don’t you want to do it anymore? Am I a bad kisser? Are you getting serious with someone or something? I don’t understand, because you tell me ev--”

“Because I’m jealous, okay?” Quinn exploded in interruption, getting Bert’s attention quickly off of the dirt in his fingernails. Quinn sighed and pressed his lips into a tight line before pulling himself up onto the countertop next to Bert. “I don’t like kissing you in front of all of those people because I feel like I’m being forced to share you with them. I like kissing you when we’re alone or with our best friends because I know they don’t want you like I do. I don’t feel like I have to share,” he explained, staring at his lap, “I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t know what that feeling was. I didn’t know how to explain it. All I knew was that it makes me angry to kiss you while all of those people watch and cheer like they’re a part of it. I hate it.”

Bert blinked a few times, slowly processing Quinn’s words. Before he had a chance to respond, as if he even had anything to say at the moment, Quinn turned to look at Bert directly and spoke again.

“This part of the set has just reminded me that I’m tired of only being able to mess around when we’re drunk or on stage, and then seeing you kissing other people on a consistent basis.” Quinn placed a hand on the side of Bert’s neck, grazing his thumb once against the man’s stubble before dropping his hand back into his lap. “I hate to sound clingy and jealous and shit, and you know I’m generally pretty open-minded about all of it, but sometimes I can’t help it,” he began, pausing and looking down into his lap again, “Sometimes when I see you with other people, I find myself wondering if you’re gonna end up in a relationship with them, and whoever it is, I always wonder if they would be as protective of you as I am, or if they would ever end up knowing you like I do. I mean…I know we’ve always messed around, since we’ve known each other, really, but lately I’ve been feeling different, and I really don’t want to fuck up our already fucked-up friendship, but it’s like…I don’t just care about using each other to get off anymore like I used to or making out with you just because I’m bored. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you want and what I can do for you and making sure that you like it, and I don’t even care about taking care of myself, and then after, I want to cuddle with you and sleep in your bunk and wake up with your breath on my neck, and not worry about anyone seeing me crawl out in the morning, and when we’re not together, I want to know that you’re thinking about me instead of wondering if you’re thinking about me or like,…Wil Francis or, I don’t know…Gerard or some shit.”

Bert rolled his eyes at that last one, but for the most part took in Quinn’s rambling and decided to simplify the whole thing quite a bit, whether Quinn knew he was going in that direction originally or not. “Are you asking me out, Quinn Allman?” Bert asked in a matter-of-fact tone, grinning like a smart ass and pressing his forehead to the other man’s. Quinn rolled his eyes and slid his hands to meet behind Bert’s neck, hesitating for a brief moment before nodding in response. Bert could feel that Quinn’s cheeks were a little warm, and if the moment between them had been slightly different, he would have laughed, pinched them, and made fun of him for blushing—but he didn’t. “Okay.”

“Really?” Quinn replied immediately, blinking a few times in surprise as he felt Bert nod against his forehead. “Are you sure?” Another nod from Bert. “I mean…you can only fuck one person, you know. Me? You know that?” Another nod. Quinn couldn’t help but release a laugh before he pressed his lips to Bert’s.

“You know I love you already, Quinn. Plus, you’re the best kisser I’ve ever met, anyway, and you have the best DSLs. I can’t let those babies go,” Bert responded as Quinn laughed and kissed down his jaw. Bert moved his hands to the sides of Quinn’s face and pulled him up gently to look at him. “Sorry for kissing you during the set tonight. I know you didn’t want to, so.” 

Quinn only shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“I mean, I should have listened to you,” Bert conceded, hopping down from his seat on the counter and standing in front of Quinn between his legs, “I owe you.” He wrapped his arms around Quinn’s middle and pressed his lips to the other man’s, who responded to his kiss by pulling Bert’s lower lip gently into his mouth. They continued this way for a few moments before Bert pulled away gently to plant a haphazard row of kisses down Quinn’s neck and to run his tongue slowly down Quinn’s collarbone, tasting the saltiness of the guitarist’s sweat from the show. “No more sharing,” he began, sliding a hand down between Quinn’s legs and palming against the denim there, “No more kissing other people. No more drunk hookups where we end up in our own beds at the end of the night. No more secret signs that mean we want blowjobs.”

“But I like the secret blowjob signs. Can we keep those?” Quinn muttered, leaning down into the crook of Bert’s neck.

Bert laughed and pressed his palm a little harder into the bulge that was beginning to form in Quinn’s jeans. “Okay, we can keep the secret blowjob signs. But I’m pretty sure Jeph’s starting to catch on to what they mean, so we might need to figure out some different ones,” he replied, feeling Quinn’s fingers sliding down to his hips and slipping just under the hem of his t-shirt. He heard the other man release a soft, muffled moan, causing the skin at Bert’s neck to vibrate a bit in turn. Quinn pulled his mouth away from Bert’s neck and pulled the other’s t-shirt over his head, releasing a quiet whimper when Bert had to stop touching him in order for him to do so. Bert followed suit and tugged Quinn’s shirt off as well, immediately pressing his lips to the other’s in a long, slow kiss after. The dark-haired man kept his lips on the other’s as he unbuttoned Quinn’s jeans and yanked them down with his boxer-briefs just enough to get his hands on Quinn’s dick, to which Quinn responded with a gasp against Bert’s mouth. Bert gently pulled Quinn’s cock into view and finally broke their kiss, relocating his lips to Quinn’s neck and slowly moving downward across his collarbone, to his nipples, over his perfect tummy, and down his hipbones, looking up at the man’s face as he finally slid his tongue over the head of his dick.

As he wrapped his lips completely around the head, Quinn tangled his fingers loosely in the hair at the base of Bert’s neck, never having been one to be forceful or rough unless Bert initiated it. Bert kept his eyes on the other man’s face as he took more and more of Quinn into his mouth, his own shorts becoming more uncomfortable by the second as he looked up at Quinn’s expressions and listened to the beautiful noises he made. Quinn tasted salty and musky and a little bitter, but Bert knew that already, and the taste of his friend—boyfriend—would linger for hours after, and for days, he would be able to conjure up the memory of what Quinn tasted like on command.  
He fell into a rhythm for a few minutes before he heard footsteps crunching gravel against pavement outside and he whipped his head up, grabbing their shirts off the floor and pulling Quinn’s arm. Quinn jumped from the counter and ran with him down the hallway, diving into Bert’s bunk with Bert sliding in on top of him a moment later. They heard the bus door open and the voices of Dan and Jeph, immediately followed by Dan yelling for Bert and Quinn, and Bert had to hold a hand over Quinn’s mouth to control the man’s laughter, his own laugh escaping in a whisper. Dan yelled their names once more before he and Jeph went back to their conversation, their voices remaining in the kitchen.   
Bert grinned and bit at Quinn’s lower lip, properly straddling the other’s hips and grinding his own against them. The bunk space was small, but the two of them were pros at navigating it, knowing exactly where to place their limbs and how to position themselves. Bert felt Quinn shimmying out of his jeans beneath him and he did the same, kicking his shorts and boxers into the end of his bunk and pressing his body against Quinn’s once more. The space was dark, but Bert knew every inch of Quinn’s skin like it was his own, and with the tiny cracks of light that interrupted the dark through the edges of the bunk’s curtain, Bert could still see the way Quinn’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he closed them to moan. 

Bert felt Quinn’s hips lifting off the mattress in desperate search of friction, and when their hard ons finally met, Bert released a sharp gasp and Quinn a groan, which Bert muffled by slapping a hand over the other’s mouth. Bert shushed the other man as he ground his dick slowly and carefully against Quinn’s. Quinn closed his eyes and released a long sigh as he attempted to control himself. “They drive me crazy,” Quinn whispered against Bert’s hand about Jeph and Dan.

“Well you drive me crazy,” Bert whispered with a quiet laugh, grabbing one of Quinn’s hands and pressing a soft kiss to his fingertips before slowly inserting the first three fingers into his mouth. Quinn’s eyes flew open and he watched Bert with blown pupils, his pink lips parted just a bit and his breathing a little shallow as Bert swirled his tongue around Quinn’s fingers. 

“Jesus Christ, Bert,” Quinn whispered, wetting his lips and then biting at his lower one. He slowly pulled his fingers from Bert’s mouth and slid his index finger down Bert’s torso, leaving behind a trail of saliva and lingering near the other man’s hard on for a few seconds too long before moving on. Quinn stopped at Bert’s entrance and circled it with one finger, and when Bert finally felt the other man’s finger pressing inside, a quiet whimper escaped from his throat. Quinn was moving his hand excruciatingly slowly and it was torturous, but he trusted that Quinn knew what he needed, especially when he felt the other man press another finger inside of him. Bert was finding it very difficult to control his noises, so he leaned down and covered Quinn’s mouth with his own, moaning into the kiss so the sound wouldn’t carry into the kitchen. After a few slow thrusts, their kiss was broken and he felt Quinn’s breath on his ear, “Ready for the third, baby?” Bert nodded into Quinn’s neck, finding a spot to suck on to prepare himself and releasing a muffled groan as he felt the third finger, Quinn’s free hand stroking Bert’s hair. They had had sex before on multiple occasions, but it had been awhile, so Bert wasn’t exactly ready for this, especially since Quinn’s dick was surprisingly large compared to some of the other people with which he had been. 

Bert felt Quinn moving his long guitar-player-nimble fingers apart inside of him, which hurt a bit, but also felt amazing. Quinn went on for a few minutes before suddenly pulling his fingers out completely, and Bert whimpered as he felt the gaping absence Quinn had left behind. “Need you,” Bert whimpered into Quinn’s neck, grinding his dick against Quinn’s.

“Need me for what? What do you want me to do?” Quinn teased, holding Bert’s hips still so he couldn’t move them anymore. It was torture for him, too, but the expression on Bert’s face and the sounds of desperation that came out of his mouth were completely worth it. 

Bert released a quiet moan and bit at Quinn’s neck. “Need you to fuck me, Quinn. Please. Fuck me hard,” he whispered in shaky breaths. That was all Quinn needed. With a soft moan resulting from Bert’s begging, Quinn wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and quickly aligned it with Bert’s stretched entrance, pressing up into Bert without any warning. Bert gasped and moaned loudly and Quinn immediately slapped a hand over Bert’s mouth, his eyes widening and flicking toward the bunk’s curtain. They both held still and silent, knowing that the others in the kitchen had to have heard Bert. There were no noises from the kitchen for a few moments until someone cleared his throat, and then there was the sound of footsteps on the linoleum and the bus door opening and closing, and then nothing.

Bert grinned down at Quinn as Quinn removed his hand from Bert’s mouth, and then the man on top slowly pulled up from Quinn’s cock and pushed back down, making it Quinn’s turn to moan. Bert relaxed against Quinn’s torso as he rode the other man’s cock, burying his face in Quinn’s neck and nibbling a bit at the skin there. Quinn rhythmically pushed his hips up into Bert and held onto his boyfriend’s hips, leaning down to nibble at Bert’s earlobe. “You’re so fucking tight. You’re perfect,” he whispered, knowing how much Bert liked it when he talked dirty to him. Bert groaned against Quinn’s neck, this time not having to worry about keeping the volume down.

“You feel so good. I missed you,” Bert replied with another moan as Quinn shifted the angle of his hips and began thrusting a little harder, “Mm, Quinn, there, right there!” A few thrusts later, Bert gasped as Quinn hit his prostate, arching his back and moaning out the other’s name. Quinn fucked against the same spot a few more times in a row and Bert dug his fingernails into Quinn’s shoulders, the noises coming out of Bert’s mouth making him shiver.

In one swift movement, Quinn held tightly to Bert’s hips and flipped the two of them around so that Quinn was on top of the other man, which caused only a brief lapse of their rhythm. Quinn moaned out at the change of angle when Bert wrapped his legs around his waist, and when he hit once more that magic spot inside Bert and he felt Bert’s muscles contracting around him, he gasped and resisted the urge to bury his face in the other man’s neck, if only just to watch how Bert was parting his lips and fluttering his eyelids and tipping his head back ever so slightly and making the most beautiful expressions Quinn had ever seen on another person’s face in his entire life. Quinn quickened his pace and reached down between the two of them, wrapping his fingers around Bert’s length and pumping in time. Quinn could feel how close he was, but he was trying so hard to hold himself back, and it was almost painful, but he knew it would be worth it; he wanted to make Bert cum first, to feel the other man squeezing so hard around his cock and the heavenly, satisfying sounds that would come with it. And then suddenly, following a series of soft gasps, a quick whimpering of Quinn’s name, and a beautifully loud moan, Bert arched his back into Quinn and came into the other man’s fist and onto both of their stomachs, his body convulsing as Quinn’s climax followed in quick succession, their groans overlapping as they both shook.

Quinn slowly came to a stop, but stayed inside Bert, relaxing on top of the other man and pressing a soft, careful kiss to Bert’s sweaty chest. Bert wrapped an arm around Quinn’s waist and they laid like that for what seemed like a long time until they heard the bus door opening again and the sound of someone clearing his throat. “Are you guys fucking done yet? Jeph and I really need some whiskey to eradicate our memories of Bert’s sex noises,” Dan yelled.

Bert released a tired, quiet laugh and pressed a kiss into Quinn’s matted hair. “Quinn?” he whispered against the top of the other’s earlobe.

“Hmm?” Quinn mumbled into Bert’s neck as he rubbed the pad of his thumb in circles over a spot on Bert’s ribcage.

Bert cleared his throat and swallowed before answering. “I love you. Not in the you’ve-been-my-closest-friend-since-we-were-young-and-stupid-and-you-saved-my-life-a-little-and-I-know-I’ve-said-I-love-you-to-you-plenty-of-times-before sort of way, but in the I-care-about-you-a-lot-and-I’m-really-sorry-I-upset-you-and-I-don’t-want-anyone-else-besides-you-to-make-me-cum-ever-again sort of way.”

Quinn lifted his head to look at Bert and raised his eyebrows, an amused grin on his face because it had been the most Bert-like sentiment he had ever heard, and it charmed him to no end. He pressed a slow, soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “I forgive you, Bert. And I love you, too. In…that way.”

FIN


End file.
